


Our Summer

by Baby_Gukkie97



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst kinda?, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Explicit Language, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Rich Choi Beomgyu, Soulmates, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Gukkie97/pseuds/Baby_Gukkie97
Summary: In this alternative universe where soulmates exist, Beomgyu and Taehyun find each other while on a summer camp in New York.(I suck a summaries so yeah)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 11





	Our Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some character info
> 
> (There will be some sexual scenes but you can just skip to the next chapter if you don't want to read it, you won't miss anything.)

Background- Taehyun doesn't believe in soulmates and thinks it just a bunch of bullshit and wants to focus on his studies while Beomgyu on the other hand believes in soulmates but doesn't care about them as long as he gets what he wants until they get sent to a summer camp, both for different reasons. 

How do you know when you find your soulmate? Well a small tattoo will appear on some part of your body and both your soulmate and you will have the same tattoo.

Taehyun has brown hair and Beomgyu has sliver hair.  
Soobin has redish hair and Yeonjun has black hair.  
Kai has brown curly hair.

Ages- BTS- JK-27, TH-29, SJ- 34, NJ- 33, MY- 34, JM- 29, HS- 33  
TxT- Th- 17, BG- 18, HK- 16, YJ- 22, SB- 20


End file.
